1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk containing body including a containing section for containing a disk having a cabinet and a disk main body mounted in the cabinet, and a lid section for closing a disk receiving aperture of the containing section, and also to an information providing body having such a disk containing body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, optical disks such as CDs (compact disks) and DVDs (digital versatile disks) have become very popular as recording mediums for recording pieces of software including sound information, video information and games. Optical disks storing recorded sound information, video information and so on and packed in respective cases have been and being widely distributed as alternatives for video tapes.
Known cases of such optical disks include those having a containing section for containing a disk and a lid section for closing a disk receiving aperture of the containing section, the containing section and the lid section being formed integrally by molding, of which the containing section is provided with a flexible engaging piece to be engaged with a center bole of the optical disk (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-58689 (FIG. 1, ABSTRACT, etc.)).
At the time of taking out the optical disk from the case, the engaging piece is pressed and deformed to allow the optical disk to be disengaged from the engaging piece.
Meanwhile, known optical disks include those provided with a cabinet in which a disk main body is mounted such as magneto-optical disks in other words, in such optical disks, the disk main body is not exposed. When the optical disk provided with the cabinet is contained, an engaging piece cannot be brought into engagement with a center hole of the disk main body. When such an optical disk is simply contained in a case, the optical disk contained in the inside of the case may move when the case is being transported. The inside of the case may have to be filled with a packing material to prevent the optical disk from moving in the inside of the case. Then, the packaging operation may be time consuming and trash can be produced after taking out the optical disk.
A technique of arranging walls or a recess in the case to surround the disk and prevent the optical disk mounted in the case from moving may be conceivable. Then, however, the optical disk has to be mounted in the case with little clearance in order to prevent it from moving in the case. Such an arrangement entails a problem that it is difficult to take out the optical disk from the case.